


Harmonic Hearts

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 20 gayteen AU, Bonding, College!AU, Emo, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Music, References to Various Songs, a bit - Freeform, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: Both boys think the other will never like them. Both of them decide to keep it close to their chests. Both fake a rivalry to escape their feelings.Both of them have another secret. They both love emo music.They put the FUN in dysFUNctional!





	Harmonic Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first Klance fic!  
> Expect it to be quite ooc.  
> Also I love Panic!, FOB, MCR, tøp, and Green Day unironically. WHOO!  
> And they were roommates.  
>  _"Oh my god they were roommates."_

     Lance was done. Through! _OH. VER. IT._ He was going to go to his room, lay down, and never get back up again.

 

     Needless to say it had been a rough day.

 

     First his Art History teacher pulled a Pop Quiz for the last day before winter break, then his travel mug busted open and spilled coffee over all of his work, he forgot lunch, his cue cards for a presentation in the Garrison College public speaking contest got all messed up (though thank god for ziplock bags, because otherwise they'd be coffee scented), and he found out that a new travel ban meant he couldn't go home for Christmas.

 

     Speaking of, he had to call his mom and tell her the news. _Ugh_ , this was gonna _suck._ He let out a groan of pure exhaustion as he opened and trudged through his dorm-room door, ignoring an annoyed grunt from his roommate Keith. As much as he loved bickering with the guy, and as much as he liked interacting with him, he was just not for it today. He was at the noping-out level of done. With the last ounce of energy he had left he gave another mighty groan and flopped down onto his bed. 

 

     A few minutes later he was about to slip into a doze when he heard faint humming from the bed across the room. Being 100% sure to keep in a completely neutral position, he focused harder on the faint sound. As the mullet-head thought the coast was clear, he started singing under his breath.

 

     " _I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend,_

_Sometimes you're better off alone._

_But if you change your mind you know where I am,_

_Girl if you change your mind you know where to find me,_

_Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend._ "

 

     A smirk growing on his face, Lance flipped over so he was laying on his back and scared Keith shitless as he literally, though melodically, shouted the next lyrics.

 

     " _AND NEVER DID I THINK THAT I,_

_WOULD BE CAUGHT IN THE WAY YOU GOT ME,_

_PUSH THAT OTHER GIRL ASIDE AND JUST GIVE IN."_

 

Proceeding to sing-scream the rest of the song, Lance didn't quite take note of Keith's bewildered grin. But when he did, it was like all of a sudden his face was plunged into the nearest open flame. He was the closest thing to tomato red Keith had ever seen a human become. After a millisecond of shock he proceeded to find his scarlet face a grave in his hands. He squinted out at Keith through long fingers. "What are the chances you forget this ever happened?"

 

     Keith tapped his chin thoughtfully, but with a wolfish smirk ruled "Enh, slim to none." His grin grew the smallest tinge of bashful, "Besides, it was hot."

 

     "I-i-it, w-wha, huh?" Lance stammered, brain struggling to quite catch up with what his ears were hearing. Keith thought he was hot?

 

     "Also, the art-kid-turned-jock likes emo music? Hell yeah I want that kinda dirt. Now it's too late turn back, so I have one question for you... will you listen to Panic with me?"

 

     Lance knew he was beat. And to get to sing along dorkily to one of his favourite bands with his crush? Sign him the fuck up! "Better be prepared to have a sing off mullet!"

 

     "You are _on_ art boy!"

 

~~~~~~~

 

      Half an hour and an eighth of a playlist later both boys were flushed and sweating, having accompanied bitchin' renditions of several Panic, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, twenty one pilots, and even My Chemical Romance songs with even better dance moves. Who knew Keith could shake that thing like he was made for it? Lance blushed slightly as Just One Yesterday came on. Clocking it in his peripheral, Keith smirk and through the song moved closer and closer to Lance.

 

     At " _Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name,_ " he swung his arm around Lance's neck and fell back softly on the bed, dragging the taller boy down over him. The fall caused Lance to throw his arms out, bracing himself and landing in between Keith's legs. Keith grinned ferally and leaned up to growl the next line in Lance's ear.

 

     " _It will be held against you._ "

 

     He punctuated the line with a passionate kiss, both arms now wrapped around Lance's neck like ivy, hands twining soft dark brown locks. Lance responded in kind, dropping his elbows down so that they were laying out on the bed. Keith smirked into the kiss before breaking it to catch his breath. Lance immediately moved onto his neck, sucking a deep bruise into the hollow of his collarbone. They both breathed heavily, each smiling a secret smile. This was gonna be a night.

 

~~~~~~~

 

     Both boys layed awake, Keith curled into Lance's chest and Lance gazing fondly down at him. When Keith looked up his own face broke into a smile and he stretched up to meet the smiling lips above him. When he pulled back, he decided to pop the question.

 

     "So... are we dating now?"

 

     Lance gave a startled chuckle at the bluntness of it. "If you'll have me."

 

     "Always."

 

     Meeting lips once again, the deal was sealed. And when they broke apart, Lance had a question of his own.

 

     "Have you ever listened to Be More Chill?"

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! My first Klance fic! As always lovelies, feel free to point out any mistakes or mishaps! Remember, as I have only recently started watching the show this is pretty much guaranteed to be out of character almost all the time. But feel free to leave a comment, a suggestion, or a request in the comments below! Leave a kudo if you enjoyed, Bi Spy out!


End file.
